Duplicity
| Image = 160Duplicity.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe and Sam Riegel as Caduceus Clay and Nott. | ChapterNum = 13 | EpNum = 8 | GnSNum = C2E55 | Airdate = 2019-03-14 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:25:28 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/campaign-2-ep55-duplicity/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/c2e55-duplicity/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-fifth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. The Mighty Nein engage in an intense battle with some nasty fiends below the city of Asarius as they search for the source of the rifts... Synopsis Pre-Show Straight to Announcements tonight... Announcements * First and foremost, we have two fantastic sponsors tonight: ** D&D Beyond: Sam just ate some pie because it's Pi Day (3.14). Liam asks if that's the ad bit? Sam confirms it is not. The D&D Beyond team is growing: they are currently on a quest (get it?) to find a Senior Product Manager and two Product Designers. They shared with Critical Role that the last developer they hired was a Critter who heard about the job opening in one of Sam's ads. We got someone A JOB!!! Laura says that's awesome! Sam is also excited that the team is growing, because that's more people for him to command when Sam becomes the company's president. Liam says, "In your dreams!" That got Sam thinking...D&D Beyond is looking for employment, so Sam started digging around and found some other jobs that are being offered right here at Critical Role! Sam starts putting the positions out there: *** Writer: Obnoxious talk show host seeks part-time joke writer. Beard-trimming skills a plus. No education required. Criminal record encouraged. Must be a good lookout. Candidate must also be willing to withstand constant overwhelming stink of cabbage. (No respirator provided.) Ability to stay turnt a plus. Send applications to submit@talksmachina.com. *** Dice Management Specialist: Online personality and style influencer seeking a full-time dice management specialist. Seeks help organizing her extensive collection of dice. Must be able to sort over 93,000 dice (yes, that is Laura's actual dice count) by color, cuteness, luck, whimsy, size, and unscientific superstition. Must also catalog over 4,000 stuffed bears. In lieu of payment, candidate must accept weekly stipend of 300 "ugly" dice. Meals not provided. *** Seamstress: Overworked content creator requires talented seamstress/seamster to remove sleeves from every garment she owns. Sleeves to be disposed of by dunking in acid, death by fire, and/or shredding in a wood-chipper. Mail applications to sleevesarefuckingbullshit@fucksleeves.com. *** Image Consultant: Guten tag! I am an underdog candidate for political office in search of an image consultant to help overcome my impossible odds. Currently running a failing campaign for President of D&D Beyond, getting ass handed by far more attractive, energetic, and likeable candidate. Attempted to run on a platform of rules, math, and fascism, but my opponent's smile can melt a million hearts and he can charm the world with his wit. Please help me restart my atrocious campaign and salvage my dignity before I am decimated. Send CV to germanaccent@liamobrien.tv. ** The Rook & The Raven: The Rook & The Raven are makers of high-quality notebooks, specifically designed for RPGs. Matt shows one of their Mischief & Misadventure books. It's a good way to cleanly and easily contain all of your character information and notes. They also make plastic sheets for any notes you want to be able to draw-and-erase. They're awesome, and you should check them out at Emerald City Comic Con this weekend (Booth #825), as well as C2E2 later this year! They are good folks, and tell them Critical Role says hi! (Marisha specifies that you should hold up your notebook and say, "As seen on Critical Role".) Matt asks Marisha how many pages of her notebook she has filled out. Marisha has filled out all of them...please send her more pages, The Rook & The Raven? Until then, Matt gives his notebook to Marisha. Travis says she could avoid this problem by writing smaller than "font 48". Marisha slams the book shut and shouts, "DON'T JUDGE ME!" Travis immediately apologizes. Liam takes Marisha's book and reads a half-page of her notes: *** "'Patient. Listen. Stay alive.' - Dairon. in pink Investigating well! it for the pink Spooky sexy speeches? corrects Liam: it's *spectres*, not speeches! Line of blue dream energy (euphemism). Succubus = resistance against cold, fire, lightning, poison, and non-magical." *** Sam laughs that Marisha had to remember to stay alive by writing it down?!? Liam clarifies that *he* makes spooky sexy speeches. Matt is pretty sure that Taliesin is full of blue dream energy. Anyways, to celebrate the artists of The Rook & The Raven (friends of the show Deven Rue and Crys Sully), they are releasing a special bundle with a limited release cover design that will only be available until Sunday, March 24, 2019. Go ahead and check them out at therookandtheraven.com/criticalrole. * Gen Con: Critical Role will be headed back to Indianapolis for Gen Con from August 1-4, 2019! Our live show will be that Friday, August 2, 2019 at 9:00 pm EST. VIP tickets are on-sale next Tuesday, March 19, 2019 at 10:00 am EST. General Admission tickets will be on-sale next Wednesday, March 20, 2019 at 10:00 am EST. Our official Talks Machina panel at Gen Con will take place on Saturday, August 3, 2019 at 1:00 pm EST. That's Travis's birthday! Matt tells Laura to turn her phone notifications OFF! Laura apologizes: that was the notification if Ronin is making noises in his crib. The whole cast goes, "Awwwww!", but Laura agrees to turn it off right now. Matt says they should also have a little window during the stream so that Critters can check in on Ronin while they watch the show. Laura thinks that would be so cute, but Travis thinks that's not appropriate at all. Matt quickly agrees that wouldn't be appropriate at all. Liam says, "EverythingIsContent!" * Emerald City Comic Con: Critical Role is going to be at Emerald City Comic Con...very soon. Like, we leave tomorrow. You can check out all the details about those events at critrole.com/events. * The Legend of Vox Machina: Some of you probably know, we have a Kickstarter for an animated series...that is CRAZY. Travis announces that Critical Role continues to be blown away: we have passed some INCREDIBLE milestones so far! "The Legend of Vox Machina" has passed over 53,000 backers! That is so amazing! Critical Role cannot thank their backers enough: we love you all so much for sharing our excitement and passion for this animated now-SEASON of this SERIES! We are so close to our next stretch goal, which is $7.5 million. If we hit that cast cracks up...Travis doesn't even know what these words are anymore, it will unlock two more episodes of the beloved Briarwood arc, and we will give you more of that creepy shit that you want just as much as we do! Also, it will unlock a special one-shot featuring some of our favorite Vox Machina campaign guests and they're gonna have to fuckin' fight each other! Matt has ideas. Confirmed so far to play (professional schedules permitting): ** Felicia Day as Lyra ** Wil Wheaton as Thorbir Falbek ** Will Friedle as Kashaw Vesh ** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Zahra Hydris * If you want to check out the campaign or make a pledge, you can go to critrole.com/animated. Matt states that all this support has been overwhelming on a spiritual level. Matt emphasizes that Critical Role is but one of many creators out there. Beyond supporting Critical Role, the tabletop RPG community is a great community with a lot of great folks. Matt encourages Critters to go to kickstarter.com/games and see a lot of other projects out there. Matt has been supporting crowdfunded RPGs for years. Even just this week, Matt has become a backer for Swordsfall and Humblewood. Go see what else is on there and what other people we can lift up with this fantastic push of generosity and excitement! Thank you all very much. * merch update from Laura: Here's a little treat for you, Critters! Laura winks, but that's not the only treat...in the store right now is the Menagerie Coast map!!! You'll notice it's very similar to our beautiful Dwendalian Empire map and they go very well together. Travis says it's almost like Deven Rue made this gorgeous map too. Laura confirms that Deven Rue DID make this gorgeous Menagerie Coast map! She's amazing. You can check it out at shop.critrole.com now, along with a bunch of other awesome things. Oh, and by the way...it's in the UK shop too! Previously on ''Critical Role'' "So, last we left off: The Mighty Nein had found themselves in the eastern wastes of Xhorhas, seeking the recently-captured and currently imprisoned husband of Nott...from essentially a past life. Upon traveling eastward through the wastes, dodging various dangers and entities, you found yourselves in Asarius - the "City of Beasts" - which currently seems to exist under the banner of the Kryn Dynasty. "A city brimming with ogres, and goblins, and bugbears, and gnolls, and all sorts of other 'monstrous' races (from the Empire's standpoint), living a relatively civilized existence...though, mounting an army itself, preparing to move westward to dive into conflict with the Dwendalian Empire, where you hail (most of you, at the very least). Upon asking around the city (some of you incognito as more 'acceptable' members of the society), you managed to make a trade for both business and gold for three moorbounder beasts, trained them to be somewhat amiable to being mounts, and also - upon speaking with the Kryn leader it seems (or at least one of the more prominent individuals here), Lady Zethris Olios - presented your capabilities as an investigation crew. At least, Nott and Jester did...managed to convince her that your skill is not just boastful, and were given two options to possibly make some money and gain some favor with her rule in this city. One of which was to hunt down a spy: an Empire spy here. The other was to seek out the source of this seemingly-growing demonic force: this seeping kind of Abyssal influence that seems to be creeping into the city. If you can find this source and snuff it out...both a good monetary reward and/or trade for favor with the 'Bright Queen' herself might be able to be had. "So, in searching for this, you made your way eventually towards the northern-center of the city, and upon speaking with a rather dimwitted and bulky bugbear, through fright and threat, who seemed to be having some strange dreams...where he was being 'enticed' by spectral entities to do bad things. "You came back later in the evening - after resting in the practically-stables outside of the Four Corners Tavern - and discovered these spectral demonic entities, harassing him in his sleep. You immediately ran into the fight and, after a brief scuffle, they fled towards the well towards the back of the building, in this part of the city. "You went down into the well, discovered that a portion of the inside wall had collapsed inward, where a tunnel continued within. And one by one, you all made your way down into this mysterious tunnel, and began to follow it as it curved to the left into shadow and into the mysterious continuation of this series of tunnels and chambers..." Part I Nott continues chasing the incubus and succubus down the tunnel, still invisible. The tunnel ranges from ten to fifteen feet wide, so two to three people can comfortably stand shoulder-to-shoulder. Fjord charges ahead of Caleb and leads the chase after Nott, with Fjord and the rest of the Mighty Nein just 20 feet behind Nott the Brave. Nott makes a Stealth check with advantage: with a Natural 20, she gets a 31 on her stealthy approach. The tunnel air smells kind of metallic to Nott...like a cannon blast. The tunnel may have once been an underground river, as the floor is smooth with some sediment buildup. They come up to three quasits (very low end fiends) at an archway, and quickly kill two, which are chopped up by Jester for moorbounder snacks. The third runs further down the tunnel. Fjord discovers Abyssal anchor glyphs that the quasits were carving into the wall, the beginnings of a larger gateway. Beau takes rubbings before they destroy them. The invisible Nott dashes ahead into a largish chamber with a central pillar and a pool of water, and Messages Caleb to join her, which he does. Almost immediately, Liam gets a whisper from Matt, rolls a d20 (it's a 12), Matt looks at it, nods, and whispers further to Liam. Caleb is charmed. While they're alone, Nott tells Caleb that she has a confession: a while back, she wrote a letter to Astrid. Caleb seems taken aback, but tells her they will discuss it later, and calls to the others to join them. As the party enters, the spooky sexy voice of the succubus in the back of Caleb's head says, "Light them up, pretty," and he casts a Fireball on the entranceway where the party is standing, wounding them seriously. The incubus appears and charms Fjord as well. The rest of the party reluctantly attack Caleb, realizing he's been charmed, and he casts a Wall of Fire to defend himself. The resulting damage to Fjord allows him a saving throw, on which he succeeds and is no longer charmed. He uses Control Water to dampen down the flames, and when Yasha then wounds Caleb, Caleb also succeeds on the saving throw. Several more quasits run in, and Fjord takes out one while Yasha gets two. The succubus, now visible, flies out of sight around the pillar, followed by the party. As they curve around the corner, they see a flash, and a red bull-like winged demonic creature tears through, asking "Is it ready?" Break * D&D Beyond ad * Kickstarter update from Ashley on The Legend of Vox Machina becoming the most funded film project in Kickstarter history * Ad for the second six-issue run of "Vox Machina: Origins", the first six-issue run will be available as a trade paperback for the first time, and the upcoming "The Chronicles of Exandria: The Mighty Nein" art book * Clip from MAME Drop (Comic Books) * Clip from Travis Willingham's Yee-Haw Game Ranch (Grand Theft Auto V) * Critical Role Twitch ad (Liam does a Shakespearean-inspired tragic soliloquy) Part II Matt has the players roll a new initiative, since they have entered an entirely new round of combat. Jester tries to Banish the large demon, but only succeeds in getting its attention. Fjord casts Thunderstep and heads toward the exit, leaving her alone with the minotaur-armanite. She casts Dispel Magic on the rift, closing it. Beau and Nott focus on the succubus, killing her, but in the meantime, the incubus charms Yasha and fades back into ethereal spectral form. The rest of the party attacks the minotaur until Yasha attacks Caleb and they realize she is charmed, so some of the attacks then go toward her to try to force a wisdom save. While she is wounded multiple times, she keeps failing the saves, and remains charmed. The minotaur knocks out Caleb, but Caduceus brings him back with Healing Word. Yasha hits him again, knocking him unconscious and with a second strike, at two failed death saving throws. Nott vaults over and dumps a healing potion into him, bringing him back. The minotaur immediately lightning attacks him, knocking him out a third time. The fight continues, with the minotaur continuing to take bits of damage and Yasha continuing under the incubus's control. The minotaur succeeds in knocking out Caduceus, with a second strike putting him at two failed death saving throws. Jester casts Cure Wounds on Caleb, bringing him back up, but the minotaur's lightning lance puts him out for the fourth time in the encounter. Caduceus's Periapt stabilizes him, but he remains unconscious. A Beau attack on Yasha results in Yasha finally succeeding on her save and throwing off the charm, and Jester pulls the unconscious Caleb away from the battle and into shelter. The incubus materializes and attempts to charm Beau, but fails. The minotaur attacks Fjord with lightning, knocking him unconscious and a second strike gives him one failed death save. On his death save, Caleb rolls a natural 20, bringing him to consciousness with one hit point. Beau is able to finish off the Minotaur and rips out his heart, while Yasha brings Fjord to consciousness with Healing Hands. The now-materialized incubus attacks the unconscious Caduceus, giving him two failed death saves, but Nott kills the incubus with an explosive arrow from her crossbow. Unfortunately, the explosion is an area effect and its damage gives Caduceus his third failed death save, killing him. Jester immediately casts Revivify, raising him with the help of the Traveler and the Wildmother. While Caduceus was unconscious, he has a vision assuring him he's on the right path. They loot the bodies, finding 20 platinum, some parchments in a strange language, and the minotaur's lightning gloves. The search the cavern and find an operating abyssal anchor, used to punch holes between the Abyss and the Prime Material Plane. Exhausted, they sleep in the cavern in Leomund's Tiny Hut. Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin by [[Matthew Mercer|DM] and Travis] * Caleb Widogast New Returning *Nugget *The Traveler *The Wildmother Mentioned *Zethris Olios *Yarnball Inventory Quotations * Caleb (using Message to Nott): "Eh, Nott, can you hear me? We don't know where you are. Do you have a plan? What are you doing?...You can...reply...to this message." Fjord (sobbing): "She's wounded...I think I hit her!" Nott (pretending Fjord hit her instead of the invisible quasit): "Just tell Fjord...that he killed me." * Nott (revealing her letter to Astrid to Caleb): "Caleb, while we have this moment...something's...something's been bugging me, Caleb...and while we're alone, I figure now's a good a time as any. I have a confession to make...a while back, I...I wrote a letter to someone that you know...Astrid? Re-Remember her?...Hello? You told me about her, and I think maybe it was a mistake in retrospect, but I-I-I wrote her a letter. I was hoping to maybe reconnect you, someone from your past might..." * Succubus (commanding the mind-controlled Caleb): "Light them up, pretty." (Caleb then casts Fireball on the rest of the party.) * [[Sam Riegel|'Sam']] (as he begins to describe Nott's HDYWTDT on the incubus): "It's an explosive arrow...(Matt gets a sudden look of horror, and then Sam realizes what he just did to Caduceus)...Oh no. OH NO!" * [[Jester Lavorre|'Jester']] (casting Revivify on Caduceus): "Traveler...tell the Wildmother that Caduceus needs help!" References Art: